1. Field
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic power generation system, and more particularly, to a photovoltaic power generation system that can allow a user to easily acquire information on a photovoltaic inverter, easily control the photovoltaic inverter, and save electric charges.
2. Background
Recently, alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources have been developed due to worry about energy depletion. Examples of the alternative energy sources include small hydropower energy, photovoltaic energy, solar thermal energy, wind power energy, waste energy, bio energy, geothermal energy, and ocean energy, as new renewable energies.
In order to use the aforementioned alternative energy sources in a load or grid, a grid connected inverter is required. This grid connected inverter serves to convert and/or invert a DC power input among an alternative energy collecting module, a battery, a grid and a load.
However, it is general that an alternative energy inverter (for example, photovoltaic inverter) according to the related art is installed at a place (for example, the outdoor, the rooftop, or the basement) where a user and/or a manager is not easy or convenient to approach, due to the risk of electric shock or the appearance. For this reason, a problem occurs in that the user and/or the manager should directly move to the place having poor access so as to manipulate or control the alternative energy inverter. Also, a problem occurs in that the user and/or the manager may be exposed to the risk of electric shock even though the user and/or the manager approaches to the place. Moreover, there is inconvenience that the user or the manager should directly move to the place where the photovoltaic inverter is installed, to acquire information on the alternative energy inverter.
Furthermore, a problem occurs in that price information on electricity cannot be identified from the grid in real time. The price information could restrictedly be identified through a power exchange. A problem also occurs in that a pricing policy is variable depending on time zones. Although electric charge peak time system that includes an electric charge peak time zone corresponding to the most expensive electric charge time zone is partially carried out in each field, a problem occurs in that inducements such as incentive for a consumer through pricing change cannot be used. In order to solve the problems and improve efficiency of energy, active studies on a smart grid have been recently made. The necessity of a photovoltaic power generation system or a photovoltaic processing system associated with the smart grid has been suggested.